Sailor Moon Book 9: Sailor Warriors
by thunderbird
Summary: Read Summery inside
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters don't belong to me! I got the idea for this story from reading 'Soul Mates' written by Lady. I will be using her characters along with characters from some of the Author Jendra who inspired me to give Serena a brother! Although for this story I like her 'Travis' character a whole lot. I am going to begin this story in a different way from the one Lady began hers. Please read & review my story I would much like to hear from people. Now for those who have written to me before about Zoicite! I know he is a male and he will be again! I love the male Zoicite with Sailor Mercury so any problems please write me at tsdgemini@yahoo.com  
  
Authors note: This takes place after the Dark Moon circus! I am a fan but I can't remember which installment it is that, the dark moon circus is under. Also Like Lady forget that Sailor Stars ever happens in this reality. Also unlike Ladies 'Soul Mates' Mine is a crossover with Ronin Warriors, however, I am leaving this a strict Serena and Darien fiction plus the only crossover you see between the two are the Armors! Okay must warn you all now like Lady did in 'Soul Mates' this is a Love story although there is some fighting in it is meant to be a romance story! I am sorry if anything in here is remotely similar that was not my intention. One more thing only the opening paragraph is written in p.o.v. mode so as to start the story off! Also Rini won't be in the story until later (hint*hint) Please enjoy!  
  
Sailor Warriors  
  
Written by Thunderbird  
  
Rated: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Prologue- That's It!  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
It was a pretty normal day in the summer you see the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky this day had gone by like all the others, but wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi my name is Serena Tuskino I'm 15 years old and I live with my mom, dad & little brother Sammy. I go to Crossroads Junior High and I am the leader of an all girl team called the sailor scouts oh and I'm also the princess of the moon! Cool huh? Anyway little did I know that after all the hardships my friends and I have been through that soon our lives would change forever!  
  
(One month before)  
  
In the recesses of the earth in the northern polar region in the middle of all of the long since destroyed Negaverse of Queen Beryl and the Mighty Negaforce. A portal began to open in the middle of what used to be Beryl's thrown room. When it was opened completely out stepped a young woman who looked like a carbon copy of Beryl. "So this is what happened to my poor mother and her army!" the teen said with anger in her voice. She looked around and saw something she thought she could use that her mother didn't want anymore. "So all of my mothers little general's are here! Arise dark king of the Negaverse we have much work to do in the next few months!" she said sending Negaforce energy through their bodies. The first to reawaken was the head General Lord Malacite. "Your Highness please tell me we won!" he asked fearing she only resurrected him to punish him some more. "General do you not recognize me?" she asked. "Queen B-No Princess Veryl?" he asked. "Ah very good General you do remember! I want you and the other to lead my new army to avenge my mother but first before I can tell you my plan! Okay sleeping time is over you three!" Veryl said. As the generals all awoke they one by one stood and then bowed to their new ruler. "Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite you three remember Princess Veryl right?" Malacite asked. "Your highness it is good to see you're alright!" Nephlite said to his ruler. "Yes your highness after the Negaverse was destroyed a large piece of ceiling fell on my crystal shattering it killing me instantly! Pardon me for sounding rude but why are we back you highness?" Jedite asked. "Yes please your highness why are we back?" Zoicite asked her ruler. "Ever questioning I see, however, unlike my mother I like my underlings questioning things that way we know what we face or need to change!" She told her four generals. "Follow me my general's I think it is a bit dirty in here!" Veryl points her hand to a pile of body parts and blasts it with energy, "You clean this room up NOW!" she yelled at it, "I want this room clean by the time my Armies arrive understand, also rebuild that thrown!" she ordered before she and the four generals left the room.  
  
The generals and Veryl all walked into what used to be the war room and amazingly it was somehow untouched. Malacite walked over to the head table had held it out of Veryl. "Thank you general! Now sit each of you! You must hear my plan!" she ordered and as they each took a seat she looked around the table. "Now my mother was humiliated in front of all of her men but so were the four of you and this will be turned around! I will humiliate Sailor Moon and then we will take over this world!" she said. "How your majesty?" Zoicite asked. "Do any of you remember anything about Sailor Moon we could use against her?" Veryl asked. "Your Highness before your mother locked me away I tried to tell her that I know who she is, not only that but I know who Mercury and Mars are as well!" Jedite said. "What you knew who she was too?" Nephlite asked shocked at his statement. "Yes I do!" he laughed. "I am sorry my mother didn't listen to you but I shall, however, I just want Moon we will deal with the others later! I also don't want to do things like my mother!" she told them. "What do you mean princess?" Malacite asked. "I want to see what their powers are, I mean we've been out of the loop for a long time and they may have grown stronger! Ha let's throw them for a loop! Malacite I want you and the other Generals to face Sailor Moons Scouts take an army if needed use mothers old one because our new one will be created stronger then them!" she said. "What not attack Sailor Moon?" Zoicite asked. "Oh who said I wasn't attacking her? I plan on starting my plan in humiliating her by making her late!" she laughed. "Oh your highness if I may?" Jedite asked. "Go ahead!" she said a little intrigued with his enthusiasm. "When I was fighting the scouts I noticed that Mars seems to hate Moon for being not only late but a Klutz and I even heard Mars call her a dummy too!" he said. "Very good observation General. I believe that we can use this information!" Veryl told them. "That would be?" Malacite asked a little unsure. "Look first we cause her to be disrespected by her friends then we kill her when the others are nowhere to be found!" she said laughing. "What would you like us to do?" they all asked. "Okay first meeting you four send an army of the old arm after the scouts and your stand back once we know their strength I'll get some new friends to power you all up! I will go meet sailor moon with a weak youma just to hold her up for awhile thereby starting the doubt!" Veryl said with a smile. "Yes your highness but resurrecting the old army will take time!" Malacite told her. "Take the time you need I will send scouts to keep an eye on our little Moon princess!" Veryl told them. "Yes ma'am!" they said leaving the room. "Ha! Soon Sailor Moon your scouts will hate you then you die!" Veryl laughed to herself.  
  
(One month later)  
  
Serena was walking down the street like she'd been doing for the past month looking over her shoulders. She could have sworn that someone was following her. As always Serena knew she was late to see Rei but that was normal because she was always late even if Rei hated that about her. But this was freaking her out. Whoever it was Serena knew it wasn't a friend cause she could feel evil coming from if, yet somehow it felt familiar like she'd faced it before. Serena thought to herself. Then she heard a noise and ran at break neck speed. The shadow in the dark alley smiled, it thought as it disappeared.  
  
As Serena ran she didn't see the tall figure right in front of her and she ran right into him. "Oh please I am so sorry!" she said bowing. "Hey meatball head what's wrong?" the figure asked seeing the scared look in her eyes. "Oh Darien!" she cried into his shirt. "What wrong my love?" he asked. "I felt something following me! It felt like an evil yet familiar force!" she cried. "Come on we'll go talk to Rei and see what she has to say. (Unknown to any of them Veryl was somehow able to block the fire to make Serena look like she was nuts!)  
  
When they got up to the temple Rei was fuming at the top because Serena was an hour late. "Stupid what took you so long this time huh meatball head?" Rei asked sarcastically. "Rei ease off she's had a scare can you see if the fire can tell us anything?" Darien asked. "I guess but that still doesn't help that fact that she's late!" Rei said glaring at Serena. As they went into the fire reading room Rei had them sit behind her as she tried to read the fire. She chanted to it and yet she was reading things that told her that everything was fine. "Serena are sure that you didn't imagine things?" she asked the teen in front of her. "Rei why would you say that?" Darien asked. "Because the fire says nothings wrong!" Rei told him glaring at Serena. "No I'm not imagining things!" Serena yelled running from the room and temple.  
  
Veryl who was watching the whole scene in her crystal ball was smiling at the scene she helped to create. "Malacite is all in ready it is time to strike!" she asked the Generals who just entered the room. "Yes my queen all is in ready we await your command to strike!" he had called her queen once she took full command of the armies. "Than attack the other scouts as I strike at Sailor Moon!" she said disappearing. "General's we attack now use your flanks to surprise them!" he told them. The entire army left to attack the scouts.  
  
Later that afternoon the inner scouts minus the outers who never knew this was coming because Veryl was behind that too. Where talking with Darien about Serena's little scene. "I wonder why Serena would say something was wrong if nothing is wrong?" Lita asked. "Not sure? But she better grow up!" Rei said. "Rei lay off I told you she was really scared!" Darien ordered. "Yeah Rei she is our leader after all!" Mina said. "Then why doesn't she act like it? She's always late for meetings or when we were fighting she was always late!" Rei yelled. "Oh now I wouldn't say she was always late!" a familiar voice said. All the scouts and Darien turned to see who had just spoken. "MALACITE! Your suppose to be dead!" they all yelled. "Oh and here we thought you were still alive my love?" another familiar voice said to their right. "ZOICITE! You too?" "Nah the gangs all here children!" two other voices said laughing. "Nephlite and Jedite? What the hell is this zombies are us?" Rei asked. "No this is revenge for our late queen on behalf of our new ruler!" Malacite said. Then all four generals yelled, "ATTACK!" this sent thousands of youma's after the small group.  
  
Elsewhere Serena had finally stopped running and took a breath when her communicator went off. "Yeah Serena here!" she said still huffing. Rei yelled over the screen. "Okay Rei I'll be there soon!" she said closing her communicator and running towards the temple. As she ran she tried calling the outer scouts but got nothing but static. she thought. As Serena ran towards the battle she didn't notice the figure in front of her until it was to late and she rammed into the second person that day. "Oh please forgive me I'm so sorry, but I'm in such a hurry!" she apologized. "Oh I see in a hurry to die are we Sailor Moon?" the person snarled. Serena's head shot up in fear of who was standing there. "Beryl? You can't be alive my friends and I killed you! Wait your not Beryl!" she said shocked to the core of her very being. "Very good Serena your right I'm not her but I am related to her! You see she was my mother and I'm here to seek revenge for her defeat!" she snarled. "Who the hell are you and if your Beryl's daughter whose your father?" Serena yelled hopping against hope it wasn't Darien. "Relax Dummy your boy toy's not my dad! Anyway the name is Queen Veryl new ruler of the Negaverse." She said laughed at the pale color on Serena's face. "You're the new ruler?" Serena scratched out. "Oh enough talk! Cementor kill her!" Veryl ordered and up out of the sidewalk came a large youma made of concert. "Have fun your highness oh better hurry my minions are really having a good time messing with your friends." Veryl said as she disappeared. "NO! You won't get away with this!" she screamed as she transformed. It was easy beating this youma and as quick as her legs could take her she made her way to the temple.  
  
When Sailor Moon got to the temple she saw the four Generals laughing at the sight of her friends laying on the ground. Tuxedo mask cradling Mars in his arms. Venus and Jupiter off to the side trying to beat back more hordes of youma's. Mercury was out cold laying near Artemis and Luna who were watching over her. Sailor Moon thought. Sailor Moon didn't say any speech she just pulled out her wand and screamed 'Moon scepter Elimination!' and with that more then half the army was dusted. She faced the other side and did the same dusting the other half. "MALACITE! Before you go I have a message for that bitch of a leader of yours!" Sailor Moon screamed. "What would that be that you surrender well sorry but she wants you dead!" he said laughing. "No you tell that slimy little bitch she is going down for this!" she yelled, "Oh and you'll be rejoining you damn queen too!" "Yak! Yak! Yak don't you ever shut up Sailor Moon?" he said disappearing. The other generals left too. As Serena walked around her friends Rei sat up and yelled, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU STUPID ASS? PLAYING VIDEO GAMES OR EATING?" "NO! Rei I wasn't I was facing down our fucking new enemy!" Serena snarled back at her. "Who is that?" the now conscience Amy asked. "Well get this fucking news it's Beryl's dumb ass daughter!" Serena spat out. "Serena calm down baby! It's okay Rei just needed to vent!" Darien said grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. "Okay since when did the tramp queen have a daughter?" she asked looking at Darien. "Oh no she's done told me he's not her father Mina, besides the slut is our age!" Serena said knowing what Mina was angling at. "Well let's go get some sleep and meet up in the morning okay?" Lita asked. "Sure!" the others said and walked off their own directions.  
  
Weeks turned into months and always Serena was late thanks to Veryl and her generals and just as she said Veryl made each youma stronger. It went like this until today. It was quiet to quiet. People were walking and as Serena was walking as well she knew she had to tell her friends or else they'd hate her guts. Just then her communicator went off. Rei yelled at her. "Yeah okay Rei I promise to be there as soon as possible!" Serena snarled. She ran down the road transforming as she went. She figured she'd have another fight and she knew to be ready. As if on que she was right cause here was that ass hole Malacite and his little slut Zoicite. "Oh why not just put a hold on this for later? I promise to fight later." She snared at the two of them. "Oh you've wounded us and here we are offering a nice present to you!" Malacite snickered. "Oh really you've finally seen the light and wish to surrender?" Sailor Moon asked sarcastically. "No we've come to give you three strong opponents!" Zoicite laughed as she called, "Clawmon, diggertron and Flynight kill her!" she ordered as Zoicite and Malacite left. she thought to herself when out of nowhere came a slash to her side. "Damn it you stupid ass fur balls you'll pay for that!" she screamed. "I think not sailor girl!" Clawmon said sending one of his claws into her backside digging deep into it. "HELL! That's enough 'Moon Scepter Elimination' take that ass hole!" she screamed dusting Clawmon. Before she could turn to the others diggertron used his drill hands and tore into her back some more causing her to almost pass out from the lose of blood and pain. "Damn you too!" she sent another scepter attack dust him too. she thought to herself still in pain. The last youma Flynight shot his nails right into her back ripping away any scabs that might have started. "Shit you better have enjoyed your fun cause your dusted pale!" Sailor Moon screamed from both pain and anger. She used her rod on him turning him to dust quicker then the others then went to help her friends.  
  
When Sailor Moon got there the scene was worst then the last time she was late. She wasted no time Sailor Moon pulled out her wand spat out blood that had risen to her mouth and screamed out her attack 'Moon Scepter Elimination' wiping out the strong monsters then too weak to hold her uniform changed back to civilian clothes, which concealed her wounds. She walked up to the group which conceived of: Amy, Mina, Lita just waking up, Rei pissed off as always, Darien confused and mad too, Luna and Artemis looking very disappointed in her as well. Rei was the first to speak, "Okay Stupid where the hell where you this time?" "I was." "No don't say a damn thing meatball head cause your excuses have ran out now!" Rei snarled not letting to her say anything. "Rei!" Serena cried. "Oh look the cry baby is crying again! Well miss cry baby nobody wants to hear it this time!" Rei said. "Guys please I.." "Where were you Serena we needed you here so why?" Mina asked crying for the first time. "No Mina she doesn't deserve the right to answer that!" Rei told her. Unknown to the inner scouts the outers were watching from the shadows with a full view of Serena's back. "Their pay for this!" Amara whispered. "Yes they will but this is what must happen now since what Beryl's daughter has done is messing up the time line alittle." Trista told her. "Trista-mama! What do we do?" Hotaru asked the older scout. "We let Serena go where she must you see the way Veryl is now none of us can beat her or her generals, but if Serena goes where I hope she goes after telling her parents tonight her secret then we will not only have new allies but new power too!" Trista said. "But if they see her back?" Michelle chimed in. "Then we confront them!" Amara said. "Right! We must allow Serena to find things out this night as well and then leave but not to worry I plan on keeping in contact with her." Trista told them. "Oh god she's about to talk to his highness!" Michelle said. "Relax I know and this will hurt her worst of all!" Trista told her. "Why?" "Watch!" Trista told her pointing to the inner scouts. Back with the scouts Serena turned to Darien, "D-D-Darien what about you is this how you feel?" "Serena right now I don't think I can talk to you! For now stay away from me alright!" he said turning to leave. "DAMN IT THAT'S IT! If that's how all of you feel then I don't need to be on this damn team anymore huh? Fine then I am stepping down as leader but your not getting the crystal cause it's mine! Also I hope Malacite gives you as good a present as they did me but if you want to know I wouldn't recommend keeping them! Oh and Darien if that's how you feel then I guess you never really loved me the way I fucking thought huh? So here take this damn thing back!" she said throwing his ring at him. "Serena I." "NO you wanted space well here it is for all of you!" and before she turned to walk away she had to spit out more blood. Back with the older scouts Trista said, "Okay come on it's time to help our princess before she turns around!" "Right!" the other said following her out. As the outers walked up behind her Trista spoke up, "Amara you and Hotaru take Serena home Michelle and I will keep these traitors from following!" "Yes! Come with me princess, Serena!" Amara said this to rub it into the inners what they had done. "Oh Amara might want to get her some help first!" Trista said winking at her. "Right! Come on kiddo!" Amara said. "Amara- papa! Can we go with her when she leaves?" Hotaru whispered so only Amara could hear. "Hold on let me see!" "Trista can Hotaru go to on the outing?" "Yeah just make sure she behaves!" Trista winked knowing Hotaru wanted to go with Serena. Trista and Michelle turned to the inner scouts, "So did we have fun?" "What are you talking about?" Rei snarled. "I mean Miss pyro! Tearing her down without letting her explain?" "Oh I'm sorry were we suppose to know something Pluto?" Rei spat out. "Tell me did anyone notice the blood where Serena spit?" Michelle asked sarcastically. "No why?" Rei continued to bark. "Oh please Trista let me give her as much as Serena had to endure?" Michelle asked her friend. "Okay hold everything Rei shut up I never got to say a damn word cause of you and know I am! Trista is she hurt as bad as I think she is?" Amy asked shaking with fear at what Rei and the others had done. "Ah Amy ever the little doctor! Yes she is and if you hurry Amara is waiting over there by her car!" Trista told the young girl. "Amy why the hell are you going after her with what she did?" Lita snarled as she glared at Trista. "Shut up Lita! For your." "No Amy they have no right!" Michelle said. "Okay!" Amy said and from behind the two outer scouts Amy could hear, "Hey you coming Ice princess or what?" "Yeah sure am!" Amy said running for the car holding Amara, Hotaru and Serena. "Okay now that the loyal scouts are together we discipline the traitors! Michelle listen to me now very carefully!" "Yeah!" "You are allowed to do to them only what Serena was done too! Got it!" "But I can't do that?" "HOTARU YOUR WEAPON PLEASE!" "OKAY!" she said running from the car before they left. "Here I want it back okay Neptune?" "Yeah kiddo got it thanks." "Welcome!" "Now go on and get out of here!" "Bye have FUN!" Hotaru yelled the last part jumped into the car and Amara drove off. "Oh this is so much fun Trista what should I do first back or left side?" "What is she talking about? Back or left side?" Darien snarled to the two women. "Oh you mean now you want to hear it well! Nah can't do it! Michelle begin!" As Michelle stocked towards them the three inner scouts plus Darien wondered what they had just done to Serena.  
  
TBC  
  
Well how was my prologue huh? Like it? Hate it? Please review as always seeya soon with chapter 1- Secrets on both sides and the tearful goodbye. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters don't belong to me! I got the idea for this story from reading 'Soul Mates' written by Lady. I will be using her characters along with characters from some of the Author Jendra who inspired me to give Serena a brother! Although for this story I like her 'Travis' character a whole lot. I am going to begin this story in a different way from the one Lady began hers. Please read & review my story I would much like to hear from people. Now for those who have written to me before about Zoicite! I know he is a male and he will be again! I love the male Zoicite with Sailor Mercury so any problems please write me at tsdgemini@yahoo.com  
  
Authors note: This takes place after the Dark Moon circus! I am a fan but I can't remember which installment it is that, the dark moon circus is under. Also Like Lady forget that Sailor Stars ever happens in this reality. Also unlike Ladies 'Soul Mates' Mine is a crossover with Ronin Warriors, however, I am leaving this a strict Serena and Darien fiction plus the only crossover you see between the two are the Armors! Okay must warn you all now like Lady did in 'Soul Mates' this is a Love story although there is some fighting in it is meant to be a romance story! I am sorry if anything in here is remotely similar that was not my intention. One more thing only the opening paragraph is written in p.o.v. mode so as to start the story off! Also Rini won't be in the story until later (hint*hint) Please enjoy!  
  
Sailor Warriors  
  
Written by Thunderbird  
  
Rated: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Chapter 1- Secrets on both sides and a tearful goodbye  
  
It was along drive to the Hospital and Amara was still trying to come up with an idea so as not to raise suspicion. "I got an idea Amara-papa!" Hotaru said. "Yeah munchkin what is it?" Amara asked. "What if you, Amy and I stay scouts? Then we can enter the building and say she was attacked by one of our enemies trying to help a stranger we didn't see until it was to late?" "That might work Amara?" "Amy listen to me when we're in here doing this plan I want you to tell your mother to go to the Tuskino house and bring them back here then we'll go from there!" "Why?" "Let's just say a couple of scouts won't be seen in Japan for awhile okay?" "You mean Serena's leaving?" "Yes and she'll be back someday with new and more powerful weapons and powers, plus Pluto tells me she'll find some of our old allies the Negaverse never found waiting to reawaken." "Oh okay hey but why did you say a couple?" "Well three actually! Hotaru wants to go cause she's like a sister to her!" "Yeah sure is!" "And you're going too Amy!" "What but why?" "Well because if what Trista told me after she finally broke through Veryl's accursed blocks then Serena will need a friend who can help her talk about things that she would only tell an older scout!" she looked at Hotaru when saying this. "Oh she means stuff kids my age don't need to know yet!" "Okay I see!" "Well we're here come on guys let's bring her in!" Amara said. "Wait Amara as scouts remember?" "Amy, Hotaru listen Doctor Mizuno is going to know all about the outers and you Amy after this night is through so come on!" the three of them brought Serena into the emergency room yelling for a gurney while Amy screamed for her mom. "Amy what's.? Oh my god Serena! Amy what happened to her?" Kathy Mizuno asked scared to death for the young teen. "Mom Later right now we need you to help her and after that we need you to go get her parents and brother okay?" Amy said putting her foot down for the first time. "Okay but why?" "You'll understand later right now help her!" "Okay you three wait in there and I'll go help Serena!" "Doctor! Never mind we'll call her family and tell them to come here now!" Amara told her. "Okay!" Dr. Mizuno said and ran off. "Amy stay here with Hotaru okay?" "Yeah!" Amy said as Amara ran towards the phones.  
  
Some time later in Serena hospital bedroom Serena was sleeping peacefully while her parents, brother, Amy, her mother, Hotaru and Amara waited for Serena to wake up. "So what is this all about?" Kenji Tuskino asked worried about his daughter. "Sorry can't start yet!" Amara said. "What the hell are you talking about? You said as soon as they were here you'd tell me so talk!" Kathy demanded. "Look I have no authority to tell you this until given orders!" Amara said. "Orders by who?" Irene asked. "By me!" a weak voice said from the bed. "Are you okay?" Amara asked. "Yes thanks to you three, Trista and Michelle! Speaking of which? Um Amara where are Trista and Michelle?" Serena asked. "Dealing with the traitors!" she smirked. "Oh great! Knowing what I know about you four the punishment fit the crime big time didn't it?" Serena said. "Wait Serena first I want you to know I wasn't allowed to talk past Rei so please don't hate me too!" Amy cried out onto Serena's lap. "Amy I remember I was there and as for hating you! Why would I you're here now right?" "Okay what's this all about her hating people and dealing with traitors?" Kathy asked sternly. "Serena may I?" Amara bowed. "Yes Amara Princess of Uranus you may!" Serena said sitting up. "Okay my sister went bonkers! Serena there is no life on Uranus or any other planet besides Earth for that matter." Sammy piped in. "Sammy please I know life is not on that planet or any other besides this one, however, there used to be!" she said smiling. "Okay mom she's weirder then usual!" "Sammy allow us to explain please!" Amy added. "Amy how are you involved in all of this?" "Because Mother I am Lady Amy of Mercury!" "Amy better use your real title for this one ice princess!" Amara put out. "Okay you win I am Princess Amy of Mercury!" "Okay this isn't happening my daughter isn't insane." "Mother please all will be revealed before the departure!" "The what?" Kenji asked. "After today three of the scouts will no longer be here!" Hotaru said for the first time. "Huh how do you know that?" Irene asked the girl. "Mom watch what you say in front of Princess Hotaru of Saturn!" Serena said. "Serena you mean this is the sailor of death and rebirth?" Sammy asked wide-eyed. "Yes little brother it is! She is one of the four outer scouts! Darn it the whole thing is unraveling and I have to fix it!" Serena said. "Serena dear what are you talking about?" "I have a lot of secrets to tell you before I go on a long journey to fix a problem an old family acquaintance started!" she told her. "What family acquaintance? I never met any evil people before!" Kenji and Irene told her. "No not your family hers!" Amara said glaring at them. "Amara that is quite enough if I am to do this there will be no bullying from the muscle of the group got it?" Serena said glaring right at her. "You win I'll obey your wishes." Amara said sitting down. "Dear what's going on why are they talking to you like some royal leader?" Kenji asked. "Cause she is!" a new voice said from behind them. "Trista I trust the others survived the onset which is time and the oceans?" Serena asked with a smirk. "Yes your highness all four are currently in this hospital and none will know you are here either your majesty!" she said bowing to her. "Okay now someone better say something before I go bonkers! Why did she call you that Serena?" Kenji asked. "Because My name is Princess Serenity of the silver Millennium and before you stand four of my honor guard! First from Mercury, may I present Sailor Mercury! Second from Saturn, may I present Sailor Saturn! Third from Uranus, may I present Sailor Uranus! Fourth from Pluto, may I present Sailor Pluto! And I am from the Moon, may I present to you leader of the sailor scouts, Sailor Moon!" Serena said. "Serena should we transform to prove it?" Amara asked. "Trista what do you think?" Serena turned to her oldest friend. "Won't be necessary! Everyone here is a believer!" she said smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino might it be time to reveal your own secret?" Trista asked. "But how? We told no one!" they said. "I am the scout of time I know everything!" she said. "Not everything Trista!" Amara laughed. "Mom, Dad what's going on? What does Trista mean 'It's time to reveal your own secrets' what are you guys hiding?" Serena asked a little worried. "Well you see dear we aren't really your parents!" Irene said beginning to cry. "What?" Serena asked shocked to her core. "Serena honey your mother and I adopted you when you were less then a year old! We thought back then that we couldn't have children but then Sammy came and we knew that we were wrong, however, we never loved you less because of you not being our real daughter!" Kenji added to his wives story. "Then who am I?" Serena asked. "You are still Serena Tuskino our daughter and we love you very much, but we think you may have family out there somewhere because the agent who lead us to you said that there was a twin brother who was adopted out first." Irene told her. "Honey she told us that she couldn't tell us where he lives exactly but she did tell us he lives in The United States. In California to be exact! Since I'm guessing your leaving for awhile you can go stay with your Uncle and Aunt Davis there!" Kenji said not really wanting his oldest child to leave. "Thanks mom and dad and don't worry you'll always be my parents no matter if it's blood or not!" Serena said crying. "Mister and Mrs. Tuskino would you both please go home and pack her things for her?" Trista asked. "Yes but what about Serena?" Irene asked. "Oh she is just fine now! With the help of Amy's mother and the Silver crystal she is healed now and better yet no scares!" Trista said smiling. "What?" Dr. Mizuno asked looking shocked. "Have a look!" she said pointing towards Serena. Dr. Mizuno walked over to Serena and checked out the area's she knew were badly hurt. "Wait but how is this possible?" she asked seeing no trace of scares or stitches for that matter. "Mom it's because we're scouts and that we heal really fast!" Amy said. "Oh I see well then I see no reason to keep her here then!" she told the group. "Mom I have to go with Serena!" Amy said. "Why?" Kathy asked her daughter. "I am still her scout and it is my job to protect her no matter what!" Amy said looking very proud of herself. "Honey what about school?" "Well is there or isn't there school in the states?" Amy questioned. "Okay I'll have the school fax over your information to Serena's aunt and Uncle when you both get there." She said, "Just be careful dear!" "I will mom!" "Serena what about you?" Sammy asked. "Oh that's simple! Mom, dad I want you to do the same thing too!" "What but you hate school!" Irene said. "Yeah well I think it's about time I grew up and school is just the start!" she said right proudly. "What does that mean?" Sammy asked. "It means little brother that when I come back I wont be the same person, well looks will be the same but my brain and un- gracefulness won't!" she said smiling. "Okay dear we'll do it for you! Now let's go home Amy would you like us to drop you off at home first?" Irene asked. "That won't be necessary I'll take off early today help her pack and meet you over at your house okay?" Kathy said. "Hotaru, Michelle is down stairs with your bags so you'll go with Serena's family and we'll meet you at the airport okay?" Trista said. "She going too?" Sammy asked. "Yes she thinks of Serena as a sister and she wants to protect her just as much as Amy does." Amara put in. "Wait what about the other scouts?" Kenji asked. "Oh them well let's just say they've been grounded from protecting her until she returns!" Trista said smiling. "Well okay if you say so! Well then shall we go send off our daughters and Hotaru then?" Kenji asked. "Yes let us do that!" the others added.  
  
Some time later at the airport the Tuskino's along with the Mizuno's and the outer scouts prepared to see off the children. "Now honey the school records will be there soon alright?" Irene told her daughter. "That goes for you too dear!" Kathy said. "Hotaru I sent for yours as well!" Trista said smiling. "Thanks!" all three said together. "Don't worry we'll write when we can!" Serena spoke for them all. "We know you will!" Kenji said. "Tell us how your search for your brother goes honey!" Irene said still crying. "I will mommy!" Serena said throwing herself at her mother. Amy doing the same with her mother until the flight to Los Angeles, California was called and the three girls walked off to their plane and as the family members watched it take off they wondered if they'd ever see them again. "Don't worry! I can't tell you everything but Serena will better herself and in seven or eight years they will return with our long dormant allies!" Trista said with a smile. "What do you mean?" Irene asked. "Let's just say some of the enemy the inner scouts have faced these past few months aren't what they appear to be!" Trista added. "You mean their allies!" Kenji asked. "No not allies imposters!" Amara finished for her knowing what she meant. "So you figured it out did you Amara?" Trista asked her friend. "Well let's see I couldn't get why they'd kill the loves of their lives if they were could you?" Amara asked. "No you're right there! They wouldn't!" Trista said watching the plane slowly go out of sight. "What do you mean by that?" the parents of the girls who just left asked. "Come on can't talk here! We'll explain everything at our mansion okay?" Michelle said leading them all to the cars and the life without their daughters or Hotaru.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what did you think? Sorry it was a short chapter but it was only meant to reveal secrets and see of the girls. Please read and review you feedback is much considered. Chapter 2- First day of rest of ourlives! Seeya next time! 


End file.
